


Что бы ни таилось в нас (Whatever We Have Locked Up)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, alcohol/drugs (a bit), dream weirdness, informal non-negotiated d/s, introspection but also the stubborn refusal to introspect, it's ronan. u know., self-destructive violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Закончив, Ганси проводит ладонью по короткому ёжику волос, словно удовлетворён хорошо выполненной работой. Ронану очень хочется податься назад, навстречу этой ладони. Однако он так не делает. Его перевязанные руки неподвижно лежат на коленях. Закатный свет пылает оранжевым в огромных окнах, пыльная буря на краю света.Той ночью ему снятся хорошие сны, и он просыпается в синяках.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 2





	Что бы ни таилось в нас (Whatever We Have Locked Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever We Have Locked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284381) by [magnificentbastards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbastards/pseuds/magnificentbastards). 



> Примечание переводчика: бета перевода - Лис. За помощь в переводе современной американской лирики спасибо shiraz )))
> 
> Предупреждения: саморазрушительное поведение, употребление алкоголя и наркотических веществ, бытовой д/с без предварительного согласования, странные сны, самоанализ и упрямый отказ от самоанализа — одним словом, это Ронан

И МЫ ПРОБОВАЛИ ПО-ВСЯКОМУ  
ГОЛОДНЫМИ И ПОД ЗАВЯЗКУ  
НО НАМ ВСЁ БЫЛО МАЛО  
ТАК ЧТО СЕГОДНЯ ВЕЧЕРОМ  
ПАРНИ СОБИРАЮТСЯ ЗАЙТИ  
[ДАЛЬШЕ, ДАЛЬШЕ, ДАЛЬШЕ](http://mitski.bandcamp.com/track/townie)

  
\--

Ронан Линч проводит воскресный день, уничтожая вещи во дворе Монмутской фабрики. Прошло ровно одиннадцать дней после смерти его отца.

Первым делом он сжигает всякий хлам. Старые школьные тетради, одежду, которую больше не носит, подшивки «Вашингтон Пост», найденные в комнате детские книги, которые — он помнит — много-много лет назад читал ему перед сном отец, сидя в ногах кровати; он швыряет всё это из окна, и вещи подстреленными птицами падают вниз, он сбегает по лестнице им навстречу и пинками сгоняет в кучу посередине двора, где выжженная дотла сухая трава уступила место тёмной земле и камню. Полбутылки горючей жидкости с кухни он выливает на груду вещей, опустошаемая бутылка тяжело булькает в руке, и кажется, что это кровь вытекает из перерезанных вен.

Когда он бросает зажжённую спичку, ворох с низким глухим рёвом вспыхивает сразу весь, высасывая из воздуха тепло и выплёвывая его обратно обжигающим и опасным. Ронан стоит слишком близко, и пламя шипит ему в лицо, искры садятся на руки, ярко тлеют и кусаются, а потом угасают и превращаются в мёртвый пепел. Он продолжает стоять слишком близко, там, где жар почти невыносим, и не разрешает себе отвернуться. Содержимое бутылки с белым ромом, которую он принёс сверху, попеременно отправляется то ему в горло, то в огонь; голодное пламя ревёт. Наверное, скоро приедут копы, но неважно, неважно, пусть.

Спустя примерно сорок минут Ронан допивает ром, швыряет бутылку в умирающий костёр и смотрит, как осколки стекла раскаляются добела; он дёргает себя за волосы с такой силой, что пряди остаются в ладонях, и несколько раз бьёт кулаком в стену. В последние дни он выяснил — чтобы повредить кожу, нужно бить действительно сильно, но, к счастью, начинает он не с нуля — сначала можно сбить оставшиеся с четверга подсохшие струпья, под ними откроются раны, полученные во вторник, а ещё глубже — жуткие кровоподтёки на том месте, которым шесть дней назад, в гараже в Амбарах, кулак Ронана соприкоснулся с носом Деклана, его челюстью, и снова с носом.

В этот момент во двор входит Ганси.

Ронан не замечает этого до тех пор, пока не слышит, как его зовут по имени, потом снова «Боже мой, Ронан», а затем «Не надо!..» — когда он бьёт кулаком в стену в третий раз. Это очень больно. Он не уверен, что сможет остановиться. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Ганси.

— Ронан, — говорит Ганси. — Прекрати.

Ронан прекращает.

Ганси ведёт его внутрь.

Руки Ронана в крови, костяшки пальцев в грязи и песке от соприкосновения со стеной; так говорит ему Ганси, потому что сам Ронан не видит — не может сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы увидеть. Это, скорее всего, из-за рома, не от боли, — он много выпил, потому что ром притупляет чувства, потому что Ронан Линч кто угодно, только не грёбаный болван. Он размышляет, насколько было бы больнее, если б выпивка _не_ оглушила его. Наверное, совсем хреново. Интересно, смог бы он выдержать?

Ганси моет Ронану руки над раковиной. «Прости», произносит он, когда Ронан кривится; это короткое бесстрастное «прости», которое говорят больной собаке перед тем, как пристрелить. Он усаживает Ронана на подушку на пол и бинтует ему руки, крест-накрест, как перед боксом, и Ронан думает — это, наверное, забавно, или иронично, или как-нибудь ещё. Ганси отвинчивает крышку маленького тюбика и наносит какой-то крем на кожу Ронана в тех местах, где она обгорела от близкого соседства с огнём.

— Всё, что я бил раньше, сломалось, — невыразительно говорит Ронан, пока Ганси смазывает кремом от ожогов его лодыжку. — Я просто хотел что-то, что не сломалось бы. Мне нужно что-то крепче меня, что не сломается.

— Я не сломаюсь, — говорит Ганси.

Позже, когда солнце клонится за горизонт, Ганси садится на стул посреди своей маленькой Генриетты, рядом со зданием Агленби; Ронан прислоняется спиной к его ногам. Ганси стрижёт ему голову электрической машинкой. Он действует очень методично, выбритые ровные ряды один за другим открывают плавные изгибы черепа Ронана. Ронан сидит молча, пряди опалённых волос падают ему на ноги и на пол.

Закончив, Ганси проводит ладонью по короткому ёжику волос, словно удовлетворён хорошо выполненной работой. Ронану очень хочется податься назад, навстречу этой ладони. Однако он так не делает. Его перевязанные руки неподвижно лежат на коленях. Закатный свет пылает оранжевым в огромных окнах, пыльная буря на краю света.

Той ночью ему снятся хорошие сны, и он просыпается в синяках.

\--

— Вещества, которые принёс из сна, круче настоящих, — непринуждённо сообщает Кавински, вытирая нос, а потом приборную панель, — потому что приход сразу и отходняков не бывает. И потому, что ни фига не знаешь, как тебя с них накроет! Ха, да я могу продать этим детишкам всё что угодно, Линч, а они отсосут мне, чтоб я дал ещё.

В порядке эксперимента Ронан втягивает носом дорожку. Где-то посреди последней фразы рука Кавински опустилась на бедро Ронана и всё ещё находится там, пальцы подёргиваются, сжимая сильнее и тук-тук-постукивая — головокружительное нетерпение бомбы в ожидании взрыва. Если от чего Ронану прямо сейчас и обносит голову, так это от целого дня резких скачков между сном и реальностью, между днём и ночью, от того, что он не может точно сказать, спит или нет; приход почти не ощущается. Он молчит.

— Ну, то есть, _тебе-то_ разжёвывать не надо, так? — продолжает Кавински, будто до того изъяснялся слишком туманно. Ладонью он так крепко сжимает ногу Ронана, что тот может ощутить биение пульса в кончиках его пальцев. «Мицубиси», в котором они сидят, урчит; двигатель работает — удивляется Ронан, а потом его удивляет, как можно было этого не заметить. Он опять ничего не говорит. Он не хочет быть здесь. Он вообще не уверен, что хоть где-нибудь хочет быть.

Высоко над ними, раздирая небо, грохочет гром — словно разрыв снаряда. Раньше было солнечно — наверное — может быть — Ронан не знает наверняка. Яростный, изломанный свет потрескивающей молнии на краткий миг очень ясно освещает всё вокруг: кладбище машин-мутантов, ужасные солнечные очки Кавински, бледные пальцы Ронана. _Это всё на самом деле? Я могу взять? Могу наблюдать?_

Кавински говорит:

— Давай прокатимся.

— Давай нет, — произносит Ронан, и так быстро закидывает в рот зелёную таблетку, что она попадает прямо в горло. Это словно пинком пробить правдоподобно раскрашенную картонную декорацию на съёмочной площадке и оказаться в другом павильоне, и своим пыльным появлением помешать съёмкам важной сцены. Всё равно, что бежать, бежать — но оказаться отброшенным назад, потому что вокруг пояса завязана верёвка.

Во всяком случае, в сошествии ночных кошмаров есть какая-то тошнотворная простота. Ничего, что можно украсть, никакой хитрой уловки, которую можно вытащить из рукава в последнюю минуту, никакого представления, которое нужно разыграть. Всё происходит так: они появляются, убивают его, он просыпается. Ганси не разочаруется во мне, проносится в голове у Ронана — последняя настоящая мысль перед тем, как первый монстр дотягивается до него когтями. Ганси не станет думать о нём хуже, как мог бы, если б видел, где настоящее тело Ронана сейчас, и что он делает с этим телом. Ганси просто хотел бы остановить его, чтобы он не пострадал.

\--

Ронану снится, что он в Кабесуотере, стоит раннее лето: мох пружинит под босыми ступнями, кожа ощущается живой, _органической_ , будто вот-вот выпустит листья и бутоны там, где её коснётся свет. Деревья над ним шепчут приветствие, которое подхватывает лёгкий ветерок и повторяет эхо в тридцати футах над головой. Ронану интересно, о чём будет этот сон — прошлой ночью они с Адамом парили, словно мыльные пузыри, между верхушек деревьев в поисках неуловимого белого ворона, и, наконец, нашли его на вершине самой высокой сосны. Ронан потянулся к нему, не достал, потянулся ещё раз — и проснулся, сжимая одно-единственное белоснежное перо, которое тем же утром и вручил Адаму перед латынью. Адам спрятал перо в карман и улыбнулся Ронану быстрой, особенной улыбкой.

Деревья открывают путь к пруду и дереву с дуплом, и Ронан спускается вниз, без труда перешагивая сплетения корней и камни. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, в воде стоит Ганси. Лица не видно, но Ронан с уверенностью, присущей снам, знает, что это он, и, как только Ронан думает об этом, Ганси оборачивается и выходит на берег. Хотя он стоял по пояс в воде, на берегу его ноги совершенно сухие, а поверхность пруда позади лениво бурлит, словно закипающий котёл.

Ронан открывает рот сказать «привет», но не может произнести ни слова. Озадаченный, он делает вторую попытку, и опять то же самое — открытый рот и тишина. Вокруг шелестят деревья, они предупреждают, но пока ещё не настойчиво. Пруд за спиной у Ганси бурлит сильнее, словно стая рыб плещется под водой. Что-то медленно поднимается над поверхностью пруда. Ронан не сразу узнаёт эту разорванную вымокшую тёмную фигуру, и только когда сверкают блестящие влажные когти, он понимает всё.

Крик Ронана остаётся беззвучным. Ганси просто смотрит на него. Деревья стонут глухо и тревожно, и Ронан мчится вниз с последнего крутого склона и пересекает поляну, уже зная, что не успеет вовремя, потому что ночной кошмар полностью появляется из воды, поднимается в воздух, тянет зазубренные когти к юноше, который стоит перед ним.

Ганси поворачивается на месте и резко хлопает в ладоши. Чудовище, недвижно упав на землю, исчезает.

Ронан останавливается и смотрит в изумлении.

Ганси спокойно ступает там, где должно бы лежать поверженное тело, идёт по мягкой траве и оказывается перед Ронаном. Он протягивает руку и кладёт Ронану на грудь, так что пальцы слегка вдавливаются в ямочку над ключицей. Деревья опять шепчут тихо и спокойно. У Ронана такое ощущение, что мох под ногами — единственное, что не даёт ему упасть, да и то с трудом.

— Просто с ними надо быть твёрдым, — говорит Ганси, подходя всё ближе. — Так же, как с тобой.

Сон меняется: Ганси держит в руке бутылку с коктейлем Молотова, прикидывая вес; горящие по обе стороны автомобильные покрышки бросают на его лицо дрожащие резкие тени. Пламя отражается в очках, глаз не видно. Кто-то — их много, этих _кого-то_ — ободряюще орут позади. Ганси щёлкает пальцами, и этот звук перекрывает треск и рёв костров и крики шумного сборища. Ронан без раздумий опускается на колени, глядя, как пламя из горящей бутылки обвивает предплечье Ганси, словно ручная змея.

Ладонь Ганси, идеально прохладная, касается Ронана и неподвижно удерживает его за подбородок, извивающийся огонь скатывается с руки и оплетает Ронану горло — горячий, как расплавленный воск, он причиняет боль. Ронану это нравится. Он хочет, чтобы это не кончалось.

Когда Ганси легко проводит пальцами по нижней губе Ронана, он открывает рот

и просыпается с долгим судорожным вдохом — в липком поту, сжимая в кулаках простыни, хватаясь за что-то, совершенно для него недостижимое.

\--

Приходит Адам, чтобы делать домашнее задание вместе — настолько глупое, обыденное поручение из разряда пригляди-за-Ронаном, что почти наверняка его прислал Ганси. Адам, впрочем, не сознаётся, и Ронан это даже ценит; он появляется, держа в каждой руке по стакану кофе, что Ронан тоже ценит (и планирует тайком сунуть в сумку Адама, когда тот отвернётся, пятидолларовую купюру), и без жалоб и возражений позволяет Ронану слушать безумную электронную музыку. Видеть Адама на самом деле приятно, даже если по большей части они просто обсуждают склонения глаголов и отгоняют Бензопилу, чтобы не гадила на тетради.

В этот вечер в перерывах между работой никто из них не говорит о Ганси. Его нет в городе до утра, он являет образ Золотого Американского Мальчика на каком-то семейном мероприятии. Ронану от этого не по себе, да ещё и Ной снова куда-то подевался, и пришлось швырять тарелки из кухонного окна _в одиночку_ , а это совсем не так прикольно, и теперь придётся покупать новые тарелки, пока Ганси не обнаружил пропажу.

— Чёрт, — говорит Ронан два часа спустя, зевая и вытягивая руки над головой. — Я же могу сдать недописанную работу, правда? Любой учитель, у которого есть хоть немного мозгов, знает, что я умнее среднестатистических банкирских детишек в этой школе. Это же должно что-то значить.

— Но средний балл тебе не засчитают, — говорит Адам, однако улыбается. — Ну, я, во всяком случае, свою домашку закончил.

— Круто. Можешь доделать мою.

— Очень _смешно_. Как раз нет, не могу остаться, мне через полчаса на работу. Но… слушай, если хочешь, я приду позже…

— Нет, давай, — отвечает Ронан. — Я всё равно буду очень занят. Буду сидеть у окна с прялкой и маслобойкой и ждать, когда Ганси вернётся с войны.

Адам при этих словах снова улыбается, но, собирая вещи, хмурится и выглядит озабоченным. Ронан безуспешно пытается отхлебнуть остатки кофе, наблюдая, как Пэрриш закидывает сумку на плечо, неловко поглаживает Бензопилу по макушке и встаёт, собираясь уходить.

— Эй, — наконец говорит Адам, остановившись на полпути к двери. Ронан вопросительно поднимает бровь, и он продолжает: — Ты же знаешь, почему я не живу здесь, правда?

— Само собой. Доблестный Адам Пэрриш сам вытягивает себя наверх за свои засаленные шнурки. Никаких подачек доблестному Адаму Пэрришу, любимцу Американского консервативного движения.

Адам закатывает глаза — обычный ответ на такие поддразнивания:

— Да, ладно, поэтому. Но ещё и потому… Ганси собирает вещи, понимаешь? Делает их своими собственными. Ты не думаешь, что, если бы он исчез с лица земли, история просто _изменилась_ бы, и не было бы никакого полумифического валлийского короля пятнадцатого века, и никто не искал бы его, сбиваясь с ног? Сейчас Глендауэр очень… _его_ , чем бы он ни был до тех пор, пока Ганси не начал поиски.

Его голос задумчивый, каким не был весь вечер; то, как Адам ведёт себя с ним, наводит Ронана на мысль — будь зрение острее, увидел бы винтики, вращающиеся в голове Адама. Он не уверен, что это сулит что-то хорошее. С оконного карниза слышится пронзительный вопль Бензопилы.

— Она говорит, давай побыстрее, — замечает Ронан. — Она хочет свой ужин.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я не могу представить ничего хуже, чем быть предметом в коллекции Ганси, носить его… его печать на себе. Не говори, что всё было бы не так, потому что не в этом суть разговора. Я хочу сказать, что работаю на трёх чёртовых работах отчасти для того, чтобы не стать одной из _вещей_ , которыми _владеет_ Ганси, понимаешь? А ты... — он склоняет голову набок; в падающем свете его волосы кажутся серебристо-белыми, а лицо нечётким. — Эта мысль вообще тебя не тревожит, так?

Какое-то время Ронан смотрит на него. Адам, что нехарактерно, не отводит взгляд.

— Сметливый ты парень, Пэрриш, — в конце концов говорит Ронан и усмехается, не особенно любезно. В глубине души он надеется, что Адам понимает — злость Ронана направлена внутрь, а не наружу; и, наверное, тот и правда понимает, ведь он же _сметливый, чёрт возьми, парень_.

— Так мне и говорят. До встречи, Ронан, — отвечает Адам и исчезает за дверью.

Ронан снова включает колонки, делает звук громче ( _see you on a dark night — see you on a dark night — see you on a dark night_ ), прижимается лбом к оконному стеклу и говорит:

— Твою ж мать.

\--

В конце июля Генриетта охвачена липкой жарой, повсюду на полную мощность работают кондиционеры. Пешеходы на улицах, словно беглецы, стремятся к островкам тени, которую здания отбрасывают на тротуар. Ронан возвращается на фабрику около шести, задёргивает шторы в своей спальне, беспорядочно распинывает по углам барахло, расчищая пол, и тренируется весь вечер. Вот почему получается так, что, войдя без предупреждения (для кого угодно другого это преступление, которое карается повешением — вообще-то и для Ганси тоже, но… вот), Ганси застаёт его в сумерках: полуголого, взмокшего, в тот момент, когда он отжимается восемьдесят девятый раз.

Смущение Ронан считает одной из своих Мёртвых Эмоций, но у него мелькает мысль — если бы оно ещё было живо, то сейчас зашевелилось бы. Он чувствует, что у всех вокруг складывается ложное представление о том, что, возможно, видится им гипермаскулинными склонностями Ронана: что это оборонительная тактика, или внутренняя гомофобия, или братоубийственные альфа-самцовые устремления, или ещё какая-нибудь херня в том же духе. Как ни удивительно, правда намного проще. Ронану нравится ездить на крутых тачках потому, что неудобно добираться куда-нибудь на американских горках или разъезжать на злобном полудиком тигре, так что «БМВ» — самый подходящий вариант. Ронан тренируется как проклятый потому, что чувствует себя лучше, когда мышцы напряжены и горят, чем когда нет, и потому, что физическое утомление в большинстве случаев помогает отключить мозги. И татуировку эту Ронан сделал потому, что… ну, понятно.

Разумеется, ничего этого он не говорит. А говорит совершенно фальшивое:

— А постучать? Я в непотребном виде.

— А что, бывает иначе? — замечает Ганси.

Ронан откидывается назад и садится, согнув ноги и опираясь на кулаки, лицом к Ганси. Между лопаток ворочается мучительная боль, а плечи приятно ноют, требуя отжиматься дальше. Он не делает попыток одеться, а Ганси не просит об этом. Ронан говорит:

— Можешь подать?.. — и указывает на спутанные кожаные браслеты, брошенные у двери.

Ганси передаёт их ему. Соприкосновение рук, то, как Ганси смотрит из-за очков, как Ронан завязывает ремешки вокруг запястья — кажется, будто это что-то значит. Однако Ронан не зацикливается на этом; почти всё, что делает Ганси, выглядит так, будто что-то значит.

— Я подумал, а если… — начинает Ганси, но потом перебивает сам себя: — Что ты слушаешь, чёрт возьми?

В колонках пульсирует шорох океана и непонятные, нечёткие слова поверх грязного басового бита.

— «Камера сенсорной депривации», ремикс, — отвечает Ронан.

— Похоже, ты открыл полную противоположность лёгкой музыке, — заявляет Ганси. — Это… это _тяжёлая музыка_.

— Ещё бы разбирался ты. — У Ронана есть все причины злиться, что тренировку прервали. И он немного злится, но понимает, что тело остывает, но спящий режим сознания, который включается, когда лёгкие горят и ритм сердца учащён, никуда не делся; отступившие грозовые облака в голове пока ещё не вернулись, как бывает обычно. Он ощущает – это не сон, это настоящее, и совсем не хочется смести на пол и поджечь содержимое полок. Это странно. Ронан, конечно, знает, _почему_ так, он же не конченый идиот; он отводит взгляд и тянется потереть ноющие плечи.

— Спина всё ещё болит? — спрашивает Ганси, нахмурившись.

— Когда ты так говоришь, чувствую себя престарелым, — отвечает Ронан. — Всё нормально. Вроде как всадили здоровенный нож прямо между лопаток. Эффект даже терапевтический.

— Никогда не встречал никого, кто бы настолько _не хотел ничего делать_ с физической болью, — говорит Ганси пренебрежительно, потом хмурит брови и поправляется: — О, кроме Адама.

— Симптомы те же, болезнь другая, — возражает Ронан, и это правда. Адам переносит боль стоически; он отключается и продолжает действовать на автопилоте. Что до реакций Ронана — они совершенно другие, как он ни старайся. В любом случае, наверное, с ними обоими что-то не так.

— Слушай, хочешь, я попробую? — спрашивает Ганси, неопределённо указывая на спину Ронана. — Хелен ходила на курсы массажа в Бостоне, а когда я в прошлом году занимался греблей и потянул мышцу, научила меня. Может, ещё не разучился.

— О, Дики, а я уж думал, ты никогда не спросишь, — говорит Ронан, трепеща ресницами, но мысль _пожалуйста пожалуйста да пожалуйста да да пожалуйста_ проносится у него в голове настолько быстро, что он сам удивляется, как не сказал это вслух.

Ганси фыркает.

— Будешь так себя вести, отзову предложение, — замечает он, перешагивая груды скомканных листков со старыми домашними заданиями по латыни и мятых рубашек у двери. — Выпрямись. Знаешь, наверняка спина у тебя болит из-за неправильной осанки.

Ронан выпрямляется.

— Хороший мальчик. — В голосе Ганси ничего прочитать нельзя. Сложность в том, что они окутаны многочисленными слоями иронии и неискренности — юноши, носящие публичные маски, которые трудно сбросить, юноши, для которых тайны — вторая кожа. Ганси — лжец, воспитанный лучшим из них. Ронан не лжёт, конечно, но редко говорит всю правду и ничего кроме правды, вот как сейчас: пустота в животе, жар тела, ногти, глубоко впившиеся в ладони. Хороший пёс. Плохой пёс.

Ганси садится на кровать, коленями касаясь спины Ронана, руки на его плечах. Ладони Ганси большие, крепкие и умелые; легко представить, как они стучат судейским молотком, подписывают законы, лежат, мокрые и напряжённые, на вёслах лодки первоклассной команды Агленби.

Когда пальцы Ганси с силой впечатываются в кожу и мышцы плеч, Ронан инстинктивно откидывает голову назад, у него вырывается долгий прерывистый вздох — он и не заметил, что затаил дыхание. Бит, доносящийся из стереоколонок, становится мечтательным синт-хэви — подходящая музыка, чтобы погрузиться в транс.

Ронан сидит между ступней Ганси, словно между двух якорей, голые лодыжки Ганси касаются его обнажённых бёдер. Руки Ганси работают над болью в его спине, словно это головоломка, которую никто другой не может решить — так Ганси воспринимает каждую проблему, с которой сталкивается; и Ронан, кусая губы, на самом деле даже рад, что сейчас они не видят лиц друг друга. Рад, что Ганси не осторожен, как мог бы, как был бы осторожен любой другой. Ронан не хочет, чтобы с ним обращались бережно. Он едва ли хочет, чтобы с ним обращались как с кем-то, заслуживающим простого человеческого отношения, и в этом он, пожалуй, так же ненормален, как и в том, что касается боли; плевать. Плевать. _Ты невероятное существо_. Всё, чего хочет Ронан прямо сейчас — это столкнуться с кем-нибудь и встретить сопротивление, которое сильнее его самого.

Ганси уверенно вдавливает пальцы в средоточие боли, опираясь ладонями на плечи Ронана. Ронан чувствует, как Ганси склоняется над ним, чувствует его дыхание на шее. Ронан выгибается навстречу рукам, не в силах сдержать рваные вдохи сквозь стиснутые зубы, как стыдно, блин, _плевать_ … Ганси замирает, ослабляет давление, но руки его всё ещё остаются там, где они есть. Он спрашивает:

— Я делаю тебе больно?

— Да, — отвечает Ронан и думает — замечает ли Ганси поджатые пальцы его ног и побелевшие костяшки пальцев, которыми он вцепился в скрещенные лодыжки.

Ганси очень медленно проводит большим пальцем по основанию шеи Ронана, прослеживая чернильную линию татуировки.

— Хочешь, я перестану?

— Если честно, — отвечает Ронан, его дыхание прерывается, пот щекочет голую грудь, — _совсем_ не хочу.

Ганси говорит:

— Хороший мальчик.

_— fin —_

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: Ронан слушает [Grimes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhs8JWTpKOc) и [Shinoby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZmvewWYAEs), и разное другое — может быть, Nina Kraviz, или Korridor.  
> Название — строка из песни «[Lipstick Covered Magnet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMsDDZrtaeI)» The Front Bottoms. Эпиграф из песни «[Townie](http://mitski.bandcamp.com/track/townie)» Mitski.


End file.
